Chasing Rabbits
by florencehollow
Summary: Jefferson reflects on his past and finds that Belle was not the only one Regina locked away. Set during/after the finale.
1. Mad

Jefferson wasn't always "mad."

No, for a long time he had been quite sane, _thank you very much_.

He hadn't gone mad until Regina left him at the mercy of the Queen of Hearts while she escaped with her newly reformed father. All of the events there, coupled with him being trapped in a mansion of a home for 28 years with his memories after the curse took effect… that was what made him _mad_!

He couldn't even remember how he escaped from Wonderland. He must have, for him to be swept away with the curse. That was the _only_ thing that he couldn't remember.

He had to watch from his window as Paige – no, _Grace_! – lived on happily with people that were not her parents. Jefferson had to watch Grace tell these people, who were once their neighbors, that she loved _them_. It wasn't right! That would be enough to make any man less than sane.

However, if _you _were to call Jefferson anything but sane, your head would be at risk. He was not crazy. He was… on overload. He had two worlds and two sets of memories bouncing around in his head at all times, after all.

Also, he was alone.

In the other realm, he had his Grace – the perfect angel of a daughter. She was the girl that reminded him so much of her mother that it would take his breath away on a constant basis. Her features, her hair… how consistently selfless she was.

Grace was so much like Alice.

_Alice_… Jefferson slammed his hands down on the table in his makeshift workshop, sending pieces of fabric flying everywhere.

He had first met Alice in – of all places – Wonderland. His hat had brought him there with a young man looking to find the White Queen, who ruled over her half of the kingdom with an air of kindness and beauty.

Two went in, only two could go out. That is important to remember.

Jefferson hadn't known that he would spend so much time off and on in Wonderland – or how much he would despise it once it was time to leave for good.

He met Alice nearly six months after he took his first step into the strange land. He could remember it as if it was yesterday. He could remember the first time his green eyes locked with her icy blue ones.

"_Help! Oh, someone please!"_

_Jefferson rounded the corner only moments later, one of his eyebrows raised as his lip quirked in a frown, "Oh!" He hadn't planned on going out of the borders of the White Queen's land, but it seemed to be a good choice that he had. _

_Alice looked up from the ground, where one of her legs was being pulled in by the Queen of Hearts' hedges. Her hands were reaching out for anything they could grasp, which were quickly Jefferson's own, "Oh, please pull me out!"_

"_I've got you!" Jefferson gritted out through clenched teeth as he pulled her with every bit of strength he had, finally freeing her leg from the trap of the shrubbery. "We have to go!" With Alice half held up in his arms, they ran from the sounds of approaching guards._

_They didn't stop until they were in the safety of the White Queen's land._

_Alice's bum ankle caused her to topple to the ground and in an accidental move, pulled Jefferson on top of her with a high pitched squeal… which eventually turned into laughter._

_Jefferson – while having rolled to the side of her, but made no move to lift himself off the ground – stared at the girl with confused eyes, "Are you alright?"_

"_What is your name?" Alice asked as she finally quieted her giggles. "I'm Alice."_

"_Jefferson," He answered as he propped himself up on his elbow and pushed his unruly hair back from his eyes._

"_Jefferson?" Alice said his name and the man would have sworn right there it was the sweetest sound in the world. "Thank you for saving me." She finally moved up so that she was sitting, and stared down at her swollen ankle with a cringe. "I apologize for my laughter – it was uncalled for. But really, this place and my last two days have been so strange. It's getting curiouser and curiouser."_

_Alice went on to tell Jefferson how she had come to be in Wonderland. Her curiosity had led her to follow a small rabbit with a pocket watch down a hole in a field not far from her home – that should have been her first red flag that things were not right. A series of run in's with strange creatures had led her to the Queen's court, where the evil woman announced that she wanted Alice's head._

_She came to the end of the story and her eyes lit up as she leaned over to press a kiss to Jefferson's cheek, "My hero."_

Without her even knowing it, Jefferson's entire being had been lost to Alice. He would have done anything that she had asked, or given in to any desire that came to her on a whim. Alice was like no other girl he had ever encountered. She was headstrong and fierce, just as she was strange and off her rocker.

Jefferson was so in love with her that it almost hurt.

Alice had never found that rabbit's hole again, and so she left through the power of Jefferson's hat, and never left his presence. They moved into a small cottage in the forest, as she had no desire to return to her family – a sentiment he shared.

_Alice curled into Jefferson's side, "I miss you so when you leave. It's nice to have you back."_

"_I know," Jefferson sighed as he ran his fingers through her dirty blonde – nearly brown – hair. "I don't like it any more than you do, love."_

_The tales of his hat and its powers had spread far and wide. He was almost constantly being asked to perform some job or adventure. He hated leaving Alice alone, but it paid for their necessities with plenty left over._

_That left over helped fund Alice's various projects and the ring that was cupped in his free hand._

"_You're so silent," Alice remarked as she turned her head upwards with a look of concern. "Did something happen on this past trip? Are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine," Jefferson smiled as he dipped his head down to kiss her gently. "I'm feeling a little nauseous now, but that has nothing to do with the trip."_

_Alice nearly bolted up and she began to pat his cheeks and forehead, looking for sign of fever, "Jefferson, you feel fine."_

"_I'm not sick," Jefferson laughed. "I'm nervous, love."_

"_Nervous? About what?"_

"_This."_

_Jefferson uncurled his fingers to reveal the simple diamond and silver ring in his hand with the engraving of "Curiouser and Curiouser" on the inside of the band. Alice's jaw popped open as she looked up from the ring, unable to find words. Jefferson pressed his forehead to hers, "You'll always be that strange, beautiful girl who I met at the hedge on the barrier of two kingdoms. The one who I saved and who saved me on more than one instance. The one who kissed my cheek and told me that she loved me. Marry me?"_

_Alice bit on her bottom lip as she allowed Jefferson to slip the ring onto her finger. Instead of speaking straight away, she launched herself forward and attacked him in a hug as she wept tears of joy, "Yes! Of course, my Jefferson!"_

The ceremony was simple. Jefferson wore his finest brown suit, while Alice had flowers placed in her hair and a simple cream dress adorning her thin frame.

Their happiness was short lived. Three months later, they were called upon for a mission by the White Queen. War was becoming inevitable, and Alice refused to let Jefferson go alone to offer his assistance. They both owed a debt to the woman, who had housed them the last time they were there together. She had sheltered them until they took their leave.

Alice was a fighter. She wasn't going to miss the opportunity to tear the Queen of Hearts down.

It was three weeks after they entered the land that everything changed – neither had realized just what it would mean as joy overtook them.

_The war had not begun. It was far from beginning._

_Jefferson made his way from dinner to he and Alice's bedchambers with a look on worry etched on his face. Alice hadn't been present at dinner. That was something out of the ordinary for his normally punctual wife. As soon as he was inside, he called out, "Alice? Honey?"_

_Alice came out of the washroom with flushed cheeks and a hazy smile, "Jefferson…" She made her way to him and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. "I think I'm… I'm pregnant!"_

"_Pregnant?" Jefferson asked with a gasp before breaking out into a grin. "We're having a baby!"_

While in the glow of the life growing inside Alice's belly, they had forgotten the most important thing. It was something they wouldn't remember until after their child was born and the world around them began to collapse.

Two came in, only two could go out.

Grace was born eight months later under an early morning sky. The war had come and gone while Alice was pregnant, with neither side coming out victorious. The land remained neutral, just as it always had. Just as it was supposed to be.

The couple had decided to remain in Wonderland until they could find a way for all three of them to return to their little cottage in the forest. That plan was not exactly in the cards for the long term.

It was just after Grace's first birthday that the small family was attacked within the walls of the White Queen's half of land by the Queen of Hearts guards. From what Alice and Jefferson could make of the shouting, there was a price on their heads for their help in the war and the longstanding bitterness from the Queen towards Alice.

He had never seen his wife as chivalrous and self-sacrificing as she was in those moments.

"_Jefferson, move! We have to get to the mirror!" Alice screamed as she pulled Grace into her arms and wrapped her own orange and floral designed cape around the child as if it was a shield of protection._

"_Alice," Jefferson matched her running strides with ease as they fought to keep a far distance from the guards. "We can't all go!"_

_Alice moved through the tall grass and over the winding path with no words until they reached the mirror, just past several giant mushrooms. She froze just feet away and looked down at Grace with tears in her eyes, "You're so young, and you'll have no memory of this." She leaned forward to brush a few kisses along her daughters' cheeks and short hair. "My sweet Grace, Mommy loves you so much. I will always love you so much." The child only whined with small noises – too young to comprehend the fear that her mother was feeling._

"_No," Jefferson shook his head as Alice held Grace out to him. "You can't… no!"_

"_Jefferson," Alice clenched her jaw as tears fought at the rims of her eyes. "Take Grace, now."_

_With a snarl, Jefferson carefully pulled his daughter into his arms before moving as close to Alice as he could, "I can't leave you here. This was my job – I should stay. It is our fault that we're here!"_

"_Stop," Alice shook her head and grasped Jefferson's face in her hands. "Do not blame yourself. I need you to take Grace and get out. I'll find my own way to get free. I'll find the both of you and we'll be together again." She placed a few kisses along his jaw and lips as the sound of armor closed in. "I love you! Go!"_

"_I love you," Jefferson breathed out as the guards appeared only yards away. "I'll get you back, I swear it!"_

_Alice pushed the two of them through the mirror and Jefferson realized with the last thing that he saw that he couldn't keep that promise. An axe swung out from behind and sliced straight through Alice's throat, sending her head and body two separate ways._

"_No!"_

Jefferson hated Wonderland.

When Regina approached him with one final job that meant he would have to return, he tried to fight it with all of his being. He didn't want to go back to that land, the land where his job cost him his wife, and Grace her mother. However, Regina promised him riches. She promised that Grace would never go without.

How could he deny that opportunity?

He would always regret going. He would regret trusting Regina. She left him there to have his head cut off and doomed him to a length of time he couldn't even keep up with making hats in hope that one would finally sprout the magic he needed to return to his daughter.

That magic never came.

Before he lost his mind – _or so they would say he had_ – one thought of use crossed through his brain.

Jefferson had his head removed and then reattached. He hadn't _died_.

What if the same thing happened with his Alice?


	2. Cell

Ever since Emma Swan came to town and Storybrooke was no longer frozen in time, Jefferson scoured through every citizen in search for Alice.

He never found her. She wasn't in Storybrooke.

Even with that knowledge, he couldn't seem to shake the feeling that she wasn't dead. It seemed like he was holding onto false hope, but it was his wife, after all. He knew his Grace was safe – even if it wasn't with him, she was healthy and happy. Jefferson wasn't sure why he felt that Alice _wasn't_.

This wasn't the time for him to be concerned with his foolish notions. He had just gone to Regina to collect on their deal – to which he was denied, since Henry ate the apple that he retrieved, not Emma.

Regina wanted to be that way? _Fine_. He didn't need her. She wasn't the only person in town that could help him.

Mr. Gold – no,_ Rumpelstiltskin_ – could help. Jefferson knew exactly how to get in his head. _Belle_.

How did he know where Belle was? The only job he took after returning from Wonderland with his infant daughter was to hide the girl away for Regina. He didn't ask why, he didn't want to. He did what he was asked of for a year's worth of goods to get him and Grace on their feet when they fell into a bad patch.

It wasn't one of his best moments. He would never be proud of it.

Jefferson was quick to render the station nurse unconscious with a tainted tea and lifted a heavy coat from the rack by her desk as he made his way through the winding corridors with keys in hand. It was easy to find Belle's cell, and he jerked open the door and held a hand out to Belle once he stepped inside, "Come with me."

Belle stood with a wary look, "Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

"My name is Jefferson," He stated in a confident voice. "I need your help to do something that I can't. There's a man, his name is Mr. Gold. Find him. All you have to do is tell him where you've been and that Regina locked you up."

"Okay… wait, what?"

"It's very important. Mr. Gold is going to protect you, but you have to tell him Regina locked you up. He's going to know what to do. You understand?"

"Yes," Belle answered with a faint smile. "I have to find Mr. Gold."

Jefferson quirked his lip in a smile and wrapped the coat around the girl in a swift movement. He got Belle back into the hallway and almost to the stairwell before a heart wrenching wail broke the silence.

It was a noise that stopped Jefferson in his tracks, "_No_."

"Are you alright?" Belle asked with wide eyes.

Jefferson tore his eyes from the distance and turned to look back at Belle, "Get out of here. Find Mr. Gold." He motioned to the stairwell. "Go to the left when you reach the top. There will be signs to lead you to the exit. Don't look back. Go!"

Belle jumped just slightly at his hurried tone, but did not question him. She hurried up with stairs, only calling back a small murmur of thanks before disappearing out of the door and into the hospital.

With his feet moving as if they had a mind of their own, Jefferson began to wind through the stone walled corridors once again. He frowned as he reached a door with heavier locks on it than the rest. Jefferson cringed in anger. After a small amount of struggling with the keys, he was finally able to pull the iron door open with a grunt. His eyes widened in horror, "My God."

Alice – was that even her name here? Jefferson wondered – sat in the corner of the room. Her bed was overturned with the sheets ripped into shreds. The woman had her chin rested against her pulled up knees while her stringy hair fell over her shoulders. Her once bright and expressive eyes were dulled from her time locked away. She backed further into the corner of the room as Jefferson came into view, "I didn't mean to be so loud!" She motioned towards her hand, which was bloodied and swollen from where it had smashed into the bed frame in her fit of rage. "I didn't… please don't hurt me."

"Hurt you?" Jefferson repeated as he knelt down to be at eye level with his wife – finally noticing the scar around her throat that mimicked his own. Alice appeared to see it at the same time as her fingers flew to her throat. "I'm here to help you, not hurt you. The woman that put you here is a mutual enemy and you shouldn't be locked up."

"Do I know you?" Alice asked, still visibly apprehensive.

"Not exactly," Jefferson answered with a frown as he fought back tears. "You will." He slowly extended a hand. "Come on. I'll get you out of here and cleaned up. What's your name?"

"I… I don't know," Alice whispered with a hint of fear. "I never thought about it. I can't remember anything…" Her eyes hardened as she pushed herself into a standing position, taking note of how the man's movements mirrored hers. "What's _your_ name?"

"Jefferson," He said as he lowered his hand, twitching as Alice extended her uninjured one to take hold of it. A light smile broke out over his lips. "Do you trust me?"

Alice tilted her head to the side as she took a step forward, "Do I have another choice?"

* * *

Alice sat on the steps to Jefferson's front porch, staring out at the sky with a teacup clutched in her hands – one of which was lightly bandaged. A pair of black pajama bottoms was cinched at her waist, while a loose cream sweater hung limply over her torso and left one of her shoulders exposed. Anything was better than the drab hospital clothing.

She didn't look over as Jefferson took a seat next to her. Instead, she began speaking in a quiet tone, "The tea is wonderful, thank you." Jefferson knew all of her favorite things – it hadn't been hard to put together a drink that he knew would bring her comfort. She didn't need to know that, though. "I don't know the last time that I saw the sky. My… _room_ didn't have a window."

"I'm so sorry," Jefferson whispered against the cold air. "If I would have known…"

"How would you have?" Alice asked with a confused tilt of her head. "You said that we didn't know one another. You wouldn't have known to look for me."

"Yeah, you're right," Jefferson's voice was low and dark. "My mistake."

Alice took in a low breath as she turned her eyes enough to look at his neck, "It's like mine. I don't understand."

Jefferson moved on of his hands to rest on top of Alice's right kneecap, "You will. You'll understand soon, I promise. Everything will come to light."

"Can I just… can I have a minute?" Alice asked as she moved away from his touch. "You're so polite and I'm sorry. I'm confused and I can't gather my thoughts while someone is staring at me. I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize," Jefferson could barely mask the hurt in his voice as he turned and disappeared into the house. As soon as the door was closed, a grunt of frustration left his lips as he hurled his teacup against a far wall and watched it shatter into countless pieces. "Damn it!"

His daughter didn't know him.

His wife didn't know him.

How else was he supposed to react?

Alice winced as she heard the commotion from inside the house. What was this man not telling her? First, he freed her. Then he gave her clothing and a place to clean up. The matter of their identical scarring – as if someone tried to take their heads – was a whole other question. He was keeping a secret, she could feel it.

That was the moment Alice decided that she wanted to know what it was.

As she stood up, a gust of wind pushed through her and she stumbled forwards, latching onto the railing at the side of the steps with her good hand as her teacup fell into the bushes beside her.

Every event that happened since her birth flooded her memory – her wedding, the birth of her daughter, the torture that she had been subjected to, and the windowless cell that housed her when the curse took hold. Every last moment clashed together in her brain. It was overwhelming.

Alice stumbled forward and pushed the front door open with a few shallow gasps as she made her way to the living room.

Jefferson looked up from his spot on the couch as Alice entered the room. He had felt the blow, but wasn't entirely sure what it meant. He had all of his memories already after all, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"You swore that you'd get me back," Alice breathed out as she crossed the room, tears falling loosely down her cheeks. "My Jefferson."

"You… you remember?" Jefferson choked out as Alice straddled his lap and slipped her arms around his neck. "You're back. I have you back." He ran his hands down her back and through her limp hair. Jefferson brought their foreheads together and watched Alice's eyes light up at the closeness between them. "I've missed you so much, Alice. I love you."

"I love you," Alice said with a sniffle as she closed the final gap by pressing their lips together.

Jefferson didn't care what broke the curse. This, right here, would have been enough to do it all over again. This was true love's kiss. This was what he had been missing for so long, "I thought I had lost you forever." He pressed a few more gentle kisses to various points of her neck and face. "How did you get out of Wonderland?"

Alice pulled back with a scowl at the mention of that dreadful place, "The white rabbit. I chased him again and I found a looking glass. I was trapped for years, Jefferson. I was…" Her voice trailed off with a shake of her head. "I'm not ready to get into that. But, when I went through the looking glass, I wound up in another prison."

"Regina," Jefferson growled.

"Yeah," Alice gave a slight nod before reaching out to trace the scar on her husband's neck with her thumb. "You went back."

"Regina," He said again with just as much contempt. "I was tricked – I was a fool. I did it for Grace."

"Grace!" Alice nearly jumped out of her skin as her eyes darted around. "Where is she?"

That was the moment that Jefferson fully realized what it meant that the curse was broken.

It meant that his Grace would remember him.

He jumped to his feet after helping Alice to hers. With a firm grasp on one of her hands, he pulled her towards the door with a small murmur of, "I'll explain on the way."

* * *

"I'm going to kill that witch," Alice growled out as they made their way through the streets – which were populated with individuals looking lost and confused. "I'm not all too happy with you, but at least you had good intentions when choosing to take on a job for her. She took you from our girl. She lost both parents, Jefferson. It's not right."

"I know," Jefferson mumbled against Alice's hair as he drew her in to place a kiss on her head. "I messed up. I made her a promise that I couldn't keep. I failed both of you."

Alice pressed a finger to his lips – fighting back a smile as he pressed a kiss to it, "Please, don't. You didn't fail me. And if she is anything like either of us, she won't hold anything against you. She'll just be happy to have you back."

"I hope you're right," Jefferson sighed as he looked towards the school that they were rapidly approaching. Children were filing out of the building, and it wasn't hard to spot the face he was looking for in the crowd. "Grace!" Alice dropped his hand and pushed him forward. He shot a teary smile over his shoulder as he picked up his speed. "Grace!"

Grace looked up and her eyes widened, "Papa!" She let her book bag fall to the ground as her feet pushed her into a run. Her head was throbbing and full of confusion from the mass of memories that hit her and everyone else in a wave. None of that mattered when she saw his face. It didn't take long before they reached one another and she felt his arms wrap around her and lift her from the ground. "You came back for me, Papa."

Jefferson peppered her hairline with kisses, "Baby, I never should have left. I shouldn't have gone with the Queen. I'm sorry."

"Papa, no," Grace shook her head as Jefferson set her back on her feet and dropped down to meet her at eye level. "I know you did it for me, I understand." A wry smile played out on her lips. "Can we still have that tea party, Papa?"

"We can have as many tea parties that you want," Jefferson laughed as he brought Grace in for another hug, before turning to see Alice sitting on the edge of a bench a few feet back. "Honey, I have someone for you to meet."

"I know," Grace whispered out as she moved over to the woman with Jefferson lingering back, far enough to allow them a moment but close enough so that he could hear. "I've seen you."

"You have?" Alice quirked an eyebrow into the air in surprise.

"Just moments ago," Grace answered as she rubbed lightly at her temple. "I saw you pushing me and Papa through a mirror and you were both crying." She tilted her head to the side in such a childlike manner that Alice nearly laughed through the once again threatening tears. "You're my Mother, aren't you?"

Alice gave a tiny nod, "Yes, I am." Before she could say anything more, Grace stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Alice's waist in a steady hug. Alice hadn't realized she was holding in a breath until she was wrapped in her daughters embrace and a shaking one left her lips. "Oh, my beautiful girl. You're so grown." She placed her hands over Grace's cheeks to stare into her eyes. "I've missed you much. I missed getting to know you. So many things…"

"Don't ever leave again," Grace pleaded as she cut her off. "You'll stay with me and Papa, right?"

Alice shook her head, "I'm never going anywhere without the two of you." She got to her feet and shifted so that Grace was comfortably nestled between herself and Jefferson, who swiftly lifted the child into his arms. Alice brushed her fingers along Grace's cheek as her eyes locked with Jefferson. "Not for all of the gold in the kingdom."

Grace giggled as Jefferson broke a small smile of his own, which only lasted for a few seconds before shifting into a look of terror, "Oh…"

"What is it, Papa?" Grace asked with a tone full of worry.

Alice turned her eyes to where Jefferson was staring in the distance – at a purple mist that was fast approaching, "What is _that_?"

Jefferson moved so that both of his girls were tucked into either of his arms with a tight grip as his eyes lit up in shock, "Rumpelstiltskin."

"Papa, I'm scared," Grace whimpered.

Alice wrapped one arm around Jefferson's back and let the other reach out to hold one of Grace's, "It'll be alright." She wasn't sure of how much she believed her own words. "We'll be fine."

"We're together," Jefferson stated in a soft tone. "Everything will be fine now."

Before another word could be said, the mist enveloped them.

The magic was returning.

* * *

**My original intention was to end the story here. Now, I think I might want to take it a few more chapters. What do you think? If I continue it, I need various plot ideas to add to / further those floating around in my head. Help, people! I might not use them, but I would love the suggestions.  
**

**Also, something I have been debating if I continue on... The magic is back. Should everyone be taken back to the fairytale world, or stay in Storybrooke with their newly returned memories? It's an important decision.**


	3. Alice

As the mist hit, Alice's mind traveled back to key events over the span of separation from her husband and daughter.

_Alice felt the sharp blade of the axe slice through her neck in time to see the look of horror on Jefferson's face, just before the portal closed._

_The pain was overwhelming, but all she could think was how thankful she was that they got away. The second thought was wondering how she was still able to think. Shouldn't she have been dead?_

_Apparently not._

_Her eyes opened as she felt fingers gripping the hair at her scalp. She had to bite back a scream at seeing her body thrown over the shoulder of one of the Queen's guards just feet from where her head was swinging carelessly in the wind._

_After the third time that Alice's cheek smacked into the side of the guard's leg armor, it was becoming increasingly difficult to hold her tongue. At the fourth, she snapped, "I may be a prisoner, but you savages could show some semblance of having hearts!"_

_That earned a blow to the head hard enough to knock her unconscious_.

Alice couldn't tell you how long she had been knocked out. Snippets of conversations could be heard over the span of what felt like days.

She just remembered that what awaited her when she woke was something she would never forget.

It seemed the Queen learned a few tricks beyond simple beheading.

It wasn't anything she ever wanted Jefferson to know.

"_How did you come to be here?" The Knave of Hearts called out, asking the question presented to him by his Queen._

_Alice stood as still as she could while her face fought against contorting in pain, "A looking glass – a portal, if you will."_

_The Queen whispered into the horn under her veil, and the Knave turned his eyes back to Alice with a scowl, "Where is this portal?"_

"_My husband's hat," Alice answered and screamed as a red hot poker pressed against her bare back. "Ah! I do not lie! What do all of you call him… The Hatter? You all know of his powers."_

"_Where is your husband now?"_

"_Safe. He's where you can't use him or his magic."_

_That had been the wrong answer._

"_How did you come here before? The first time."_

"_The white rabbit," Alice gritted out as the small creature poked his floppy eared head out from behind the Queen's throne. "I think you already knew that, your Majesty. I have had years to wonder why I saw such a curious creature in such a common place as was my family's garden. You sent him to fetch a toy, did you not?"_

_Alice didn't receive an answer. Instead, she saw the Knave share a look with one of the guards in a silent order to make her "whither and cry."_

As much as she wished she was, Alice was not so strong as to withstand the punishment she was given. Standing stark naked in the Queen's court – with members of her court surrounding her – she crawled and begged for release as hot pieces of iron were shoved into her skin and clamped onto her limbs.

Begging for release turned to begging for death after a long three years, when escape seemed like it would never come.

All Alice wanted was to see Jefferson and Grace – both of whom had rightfully assumed her dead. It would have been easier for them to assume that. She could only imagine the fury that would consume Jefferson if he knew the truth.

Death never came.

When Alice wasn't suffering before the Queen, she spent her time in a cell barely large enough for her to stand in or cleaning various things in the palace.

The Queen was breaking her day by day.

That was when a glimmer of hope came, or so Alice thought.

_Alice wandered from room to room in the underground of the palace, dusting and polishing with a dazed – almost drugged – look in her eyes. A drab, black rag of a dress hung off of her frail figure which was weak from years of overexertion._

"_Miss!" A small voice squeaked out. "Miss Alice!"_

_The white rabbit hopped over to Alice, his fur ruffled and a frantic look to him. Alice tilted her head to the side in confusion, "You…" The voice came out a lot harsher than she would have thought possible in her given state._

_The rabbit flinched backwards, "I – I know, Miss. I did something so awful! The Queen, she's t-t-terrifying!"_

_Alice's voice was monotone and broken, "I found the love of my life in Wonderland." She paused for a moment. "I also found my grave. Both of those things were thanks to you."_

"_I want to right my wrongs," The rabbit claimed. "I can't get you to your home, not exactly. But I can get you out!" He hopped a few feet down the barren hallway before turning his head back just slightly. "Follow me, Miss!"_

_Alice weighed the options for a moment. After some thought, she realized she had nothing to lose. Following the rabbit was a risk, but she could feel nothing anymore. The threat of torture didn't even faze her. She hobbled along behind the rabbit, a limp in her step from the most recent beating she had received._

_She had spoken in too harsh a tone in the Queen's presence. The woman hadn't taken kindly to it._

_The trip was short and when they reached their destination, Alice let out a noise full of more emotion than she had shown in years. Why? Because before her was a looking glass… so much like the one that appeared inside Jefferson's hat. The markings on the frame were strange and foreign, but it was the same concept._

_It was a way out._

_Alice shot her eyes down to the small rabbit, "Where will this take me?"_

"_I-I don't know, Miss," He answered with a heavy stutter. "I just know that the Queen does not know it is here, nor do her guards." That was unsurprising. Even Alice had never been this far back into the corridors in her years in the palace. "It's… it's an escape."_

_Alice turned her eyes back to the portal as she took a step forward and let her fingers trail just centimeters over the surface, "Thank you."_

_The rabbit spoke no more. He merely nodded and hopped from the room with no backwards glance._

"_I could get home…" So many possibilities ran through Alice's mind. There were so many different ways her reunion with Jefferson and Grace could take place. She could see them again. It was an exhilarating thought._

_With a heavy breath, she stepped forward…_

Alice could say with all of her heart that one day she would find that damn rabbit and skin it alive. She would enjoy every minute of it. There was a reason that mirror was hidden away in the deepest depths of the castle.

She would also learn that the looking glass was a one way trip. It was unlike Jefferson's in that respect. Once you stepped through, there was no sign of a way back.

You were stuck.

This time, she wasn't alone. That was the only ray of light in an otherwise dark spot.

_Alice landed roughly on the hard ground below and immediately heard a shriek of surprise. With a tiny groan, she pushed herself into a sitting position and clutched at her wrist – which was most certainly sprained. Her blue eyes turned up to see a pretty brunette girl watching her with wide eyes. There were a few other cells that were visible from where she sat, and all manners of men and creatures were trapped inside, "Where am I… Who are you?"_

_The girl stepped forward and moved down so that she was at eye level with Alice, "My name is Belle. We're… I don't quite know where we are. Deep underground in a prison of some sort." Belle reached out to gently examine Alice's wrist with a small wince. "It should heal just fine… How did you get here, exactly? In my cell, I mean. Miss…?"_

"_Alice," She answered quickly. "But, please don't call me Miss." The idea of rabbit stew filled her head. "I was trapped in another realm. I found a way to leave… it brought me here. It wasn't what I expected." She tilted her head towards Belle. "How did you find yourself here?"_

"_I was at a pub having a few drinks," Belle visibly cringed at what the memory held. "I was nursing a still broken heart. I left and I was attacked from behind… I never saw who did it. A guard, I assume. I woke up here." She gestured to the small cell. "I've heard rumors, but I've never seen for myself…"_

"_What?"_

"_We're underneath the Queen's castle."_

"_Which Queen?" Alice asked hesitantly._

_Belle bit down on her bottom lip, "Snow White's stepmother."_

The days passed by in a blur as they turned to weeks, then months, then years. Alice never saw anyone but guards pass through to throw nearly rotted food into the cells. The girls had to learn how to make do with what they were given.

They relied on no one but each other. It wasn't as if they had much choice.

Alice and Belle became confidants to all past events in life. They consoled one another during the bad days and cried together during the worse. They were, simply put… best friends. It seemed such a childish label for how close they were. They were so much more, but there was no word for it.

Alice had to find Belle. With Jefferson's whisper of "Rumpelstiltskin" just moments before, she had a pretty good idea of how to find her. That was exactly what she was going to do.

Wait, Belle… was she trapped underneath the hospital as well? Had she gotten out? She must have. Alice could feel that she was out, if she was ever there at all. She had been trapped in the same prison; she must have suffered the same fate in this world.

Jefferson went down there… but seemed so shocked to find Alice there. What had he gone down there for if it wasn't her? A better question – who had he gone down there for?

_No_… How did he know where to look? No, it couldn't be. It was impossible.

Or was it?

As the mist began to fade, Alice felt her head spinning. That had always been a problem for her – when she was overwhelmed, things in her head turned fuzzy.

Before she had a chance to speak, she felt the world slip out from underneath her.

Everything went black.

* * *

**I can't promise when the next chapter will be up. I'll get it out as soon as I can.  
Please review!**


	4. Belle

"Is she alright?"

"Mommy?"

"Careful with her head!"

"Alice, baby. Wake up."

The multitude of voices around her soon brought Alice back to consciousness. She tenderly rubbed at the back of her head as Jefferson helped her up to her feet, "Sorry, everyone." She shot a few looks of apology towards some passerby that had stopped to fret, before turning her eyes down to Grace – who looked to be on the verge of tears. "I'm alright, dear. I promise."

That was the moment that Alice decided to look around and felt her heart drop. Deep in her heart, she had hoped that the magic would return them to the world she knew and was accustomed to. That was not the case. They were still in Storybrooke.

Whatever the magic had done, it was not enough to take them all home. Not yet.

Alice turned back to Grace as she pointed to the bench a few steps away, "I need to talk to Papa. Sit there and wait, okay?"

"Yes, Mommy," Grace said with a tiny nod, not daring question the woman that was finally in her life.

With a little more force than necessary, Alice grabbed Jefferson by the arm and pulled him far enough away so that they could not be overheard. Jefferson pulled her hand off with a confused look, "What is it?"

"Why were you down there? Where I was locked up…" Alice breathed out with narrowed eyes.

Jefferson tensed, "I… I was releasing someone. Someone that could help."

"Who?" Alice asked.

"Her name is Belle," Jefferson answered.

"How did you know where to find her?"

"It came to me in a dream. I saw Regina going to her cell – "

"Don't lie to me, Jefferson!" Alice cut him off with a low hiss. "I've always been able to see through you. Tell me the truth. Did you… did you put Belle away?"

It took a few moments of staring out in the distance before Jefferson finally looked back with a nod, "Regina asked me to. I didn't know her, I didn't know why. Not at first. It was in preparation. It was somewhere that Regina couldn't go, because of her magic. I helped for Grace! The Queen gave us food and goods to supply us for a year." He stopped for a moment. "How do you know Belle so well?"

Alice felt her face flush in disappointment, "The looking glass took me to her cell. It's where I was trapped. She became my closest friend." She lifted a hand to press to Jefferson's cheek. "I don't want to talk about this. It will make me want to leave you." Jefferson stilled with wide eyes. "I have only one question. Did she ever see your face? Would she recognize you as her captor?"

"No," Jefferson shook his head. "She wouldn't know me from any other man. The first time she saw me was when I let her out."

Alice let out a breath of relief, "Then as far as this conversation is concerned, it never happened. Her whereabouts did come to you in a dream. You better have that tale perfected."

Jefferson reached out to pull Alice into a hug that she only complied with because Grace could see them, "I did what I had to do for her. It doesn't mean I was proud of these things. I need you to understand that."

Alice tilted her head up, "I understand. I also feel repulsed. It pains me to think that there were other things that you did… distasteful things." She shook her head as she pulled back. "That is not a conversation for now. I don't know if my heart could take it." She turned her head to look around at some of the buildings and cringed in unfamiliarity. "Where can I find Rumpelstiltskin?"

"What do you want with him?" Jefferson asked with a scowl. "You aren't looking to make a deal."

"I'm looking for Belle!" Alice shot back. "Where he is, is where I'll find her."

Jefferson pointed down one of the nearby roads after listing off a few street names, "He owns a shop at the end. I don't know if he'll be there, but it's a good place to start." He grabbed her hand as she turned on her heel towards Grace. "I love you."

Alice didn't look back as she responded with a small, "I know." She pulled her hand from his hold and moved to kiss Grace on the cheek with a promise that she would be back soon.

With a sigh and a pained heart, she was gone.

Jefferson watched Alice fade around a far corner as a small hand grabbed hold of his own. He looked down to see Grace staring up at him in confusion. With a forced smile, he gave her hand a squeeze, "She has to find a friend, baby. She won't be gone long."

Grace gave a small nod, "Okay, Papa." She bounced on her heels as she looked around. "Papa… where do we live?"

Jefferson let out a small snort of laughter, "Come on. We'll go get your things and then we'll go home. I owe you that tea party."

* * *

"Curious," Alice whispered as she looked around at all the townspeople and shops. It seemed strange and familiar at the same time.

It was giving Alice another headache.

Alice wrapped her arms around her waist, letting out a whimper of a shiver and doing her best to avoid the looks being thrown her way. In house slippers and men's clothing, she did fit the bill of looking the part of someone who was seeing the light for the first time in years.

It didn't take long before she reached a shop, with a sign overhead reading "Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer." Alice ignored the plaque on the door stating that the shop was closed, and instead reached for the door handle. A small smirk fell over her lips as she found it unlocked.

If it was unlocked, it wasn't _technically_ breaking and entering, right?

"Hello?" Alice called out as she entered the main room of the shop. "Is anyone here?"

A rustling from the back could be heard, and an older man with wispy brown and grey hair and a slight tint to his tan skin stepped out, "The sign said closed, dearie."

Alice straightened her posture as she looked him over, "Rumpelstiltskin."

Rumpelstiltskin limped out from behind the counter, with his cane tapping against the ground, "Already looking to make a deal? That didn't take long."

"Not quite. My name is Alice," She stated, and Rumpelstiltskin looked as if that was something he was already aware of. "I'm looking for Belle."

The wizard tensed at the unexpected, "Might I ask why?"

"We're friends," Alice smiled as she ran her fingers along the edge of a counter top. "I would really like to see her. Is she here?"

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head with still staring eyes of skepticism, "I'm afraid not – "

"Alice?"

The blonde turned her head at the sound of a soft voice, and saw Belle step out from the back with a beaming grin, "Oh, Belle."

Belle strode passed her love with a small glance over her shoulder to say that Alice was not a danger, and took the slightly older woman in her arms in an embrace, "You got out. Wait… that man, did he stop and go back for _you_?"

Alice forced a smile with a nod as she looked back and forth at both members of the couple, "It was in a dream. He saw Regina at your cell and then saw Rumpelstiltskin and took it as a sign. It was simple luck that he found me there."

"Who was he?"

"Jefferson."

Belle gasped, "Your husband?" Alice nodded. "Oh, that's wonderful. It seems we've both been reunited with who we were looking for."

"Jefferson," Rumpelstiltskin hummed out. "The Hatter?" Alice sighed at the name, which was answer enough. "Ah. I know of you."

"I don't want to revisit what you might know," Alice said with a small laugh, which the other two joined in on. She turned her attention back to Belle. "I just wanted to see that you were alright. I missed you, dear Belle." She placed a sweeping kiss on Belle's forehead before turning to Rumpelstiltskin. "I had a question for you as well. That mist – you conjured it?" He nodded with a grin. "What did it do? Is that what broke the curse?"

"No, dearie," He answered with a shake of his head. "The curse is only half broken – we are still in Storybrooke, after all. It was love that broke it. It was also love that brought the mist. The mist brought back some magic and broke a few rules associated with the curse."

"What rules?"

"The answer to that will come in time."

Alice cocked an eyebrow, but let the issue drop. She turned back to face Belle with a smile, "I will leave you to your reunion. I will see you soon. I have a daughter to return to."

"Of course," Belle nodded with a final hug. "Thank you for coming to see me."

Alice turned on her heel and was almost to the door when her attention was caught and a low gasp left her lips, "No."

Rumpelstiltskin took a step forward, "See something that catches your interest?" Alice slowly grabbed hold of and held out the object with a silent question of wondering how it came to be in his shop. "So many things from the other world just appeared. That piece in particular, I know very little about." He tilted his head in wonder. "By the look on your face, it seems that you could tell me what I do not know."

"It was in Wonderland…"

"Not so, dearie," He cut her off. "It was in our realm when the curse hit. Otherwise, it would not be in my possession."

Alice paled, "That's impossible."

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Belle whispered in worry.

"Something like that," Alice gulped as she looked back up. "How much?"

"For you?" Rumpelstiltskin seemed to weigh a price before Belle nudged him with a shake of her head. "You can take it for no cost. Think of it was a welcome gift."

"Thank you."


	5. Scars

By the time Alice returned to Jefferson's house – she wasn't quite ready to call it "home" – Grace was curled up, asleep. Jefferson had long since had a room prepared for her. It appeared that it came with the home when he was trapped inside.

Another bit of emotional torture from Regina.

"I was wondering if you would come back," Jefferson stated as he followed Alice into the kitchen, eyeing the long wrapped item with curiosity. "What is that?"

"It's a memory that I will share with you later. First, I need a drink," Alice sighed as she ransacked a few bottles of liquor in a high cabinet before finding one with the smell of sweet rum. She pulled out a drinking glass and filled it nearly to the rim with a warm tea from the kettle on the stove and the alcohol before taking a deep swig to settle her nerves. "I needed some time to think. I didn't realize how late it had gotten. Is Grace comfortable?"

"She is," Jefferson answered with a nod. "Today was a lot for her. Sleep came easily." He watched Alice sip from the glass in a tense silence. "Are _you_ ready for bed?"

Alice turned to look at him with a tight lipped scowl, "Rest would be welcomed. I haven't had a proper sleep in longer than I can remember. It wasn't simple to find sleep in that cell, as strange as that may sound." She moved to the doorway from the kitchen with glass in one hand and wrapped article from the pawnshop in the other and shot a look over her shoulder. "Are you coming?"

Jefferson didn't speak as he led the way up to his –_ their_ – bedroom. The walls were a deep red with a black diamond overlay that went horizontally around the ceiling. The carpet was plush and pearly white, doing perfectly in offsetting the harshness of the walls and ceiling. A few large windows were draped in black and white layered curtains, which perfectly blended with the dark furniture scattered around the room. The canopy over the bed was a laced black and hid the red and white bedspread almost completely.

It was a harsh contrast to the bedroom that held them in the cottage in the forest. The furniture had all been a light wood, and the walls were bright and cheery.

The change and its symbolism were not lost on either Jefferson or Alice. What once was full of joy was now tainted and broken.

This room _was_ Wonderland.

"I like it," Alice finally said to break the silence. She let her fingers trail over different things before stopping in front of the large dresser and the mirror posted over it. "Oh, God. I almost forgot what I looked like." She placed the things in her hands on the counter before running her hands through her hair and over her face, trailing every feature. "I used to be a lot prettier. I wasn't so worn."

Jefferson frowned and moved behind Alice, wrapping his arms around her waist – and fighting against letting go as she flinched at his touch, "You're as beautiful as the day I met you. Don't think otherwise." He placed a soft kiss on her temple before resting his chin against the top of her head. "I worry for you and Grace. You have two worlds in your head… It's been a burden."

"We will be fine," Alice said with a slight chuckle. "It will not be the hardest thing I have faced, nor the hardest Grace ever will. I can sense how strong her spirit is. We will have no problems with her." Alice tilted her head back to rest in the groove of Jefferson's neck as she watched their reflections closely. "We are not who we once were."

"We could be," Jefferson offered with a quirked smile. "We're whole, Alice – "

"No!" Alice hissed as she spun around. "We aren't whole, Jefferson. We're broken. I'm broken and I'm scared."

"You've been through a lot," Jefferson tried to reason as he stumbled back. "So have I. It's going to be hard, but we can get back to where we were." He added a whisper to the end. "With some therapy, of course."

Alice shook her head ran her hand over her mouth with a sigh, "In the other realm, we were separated for nine years. In this one, it's been longer. You have no idea of what I've been through – "

"Then tell me!" Jefferson fought back a yell for Grace's sake. Her room was not close, but he did not want to take the risk. "I was in Wonderland making hats. Hat after hat in hopes I could creating one with the magic to free me. There were thousands when it was said and done. It was maddening having lost you both and being trapped in that place. You know my tale, tell me yours!"

"Hats?" Alice said with a laugh as she finished the rest of her drink and relished in the warmth that spread through her body. "I can see the chaos in the imprisonment that lasted what… a year, maybe two? If that. I do not deny how terrible that must have been. But, it holds nothing against my time there."

Jefferson took a few steps back and crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm listening."

Alice grabbed behind her and unwrapped the item she obtained from Rumpelstiltskin, "What does this look like to you?"

"It's a… fireplace poker?" Jefferson questioned, not entirely sure of what the real significance of the item was.

"Technically, yes," Alice ran her fingers down the iron rod to where it ended at a sharp point at the bottom. Her eyes trailed over each marking and scratch before ending at the handle. It was large and of a three heart design. It would have been a beautiful piece in any other time. "It's more than that." She looked across the short gap at her husband. "Using the scars on our necks as evidence, the curse was not strong enough to remove physical ailments. Do you remember how my body looked before?"

Jefferson gave a small nod, instantly uneasy, "Like the back of my hand."

Alice turned and set the poker against the side of the dresser before facing the mirror once again. She looked at Jefferson in the reflection as she pulled at the drawstring on her pants, "It might be a little different." She let her eyes fall closed as she stepped out of the pants and cream sweater and kicked them both aside.

As she stood in her intimates, she could feel Jefferson's gaze harden against the sight of her.

"I hate Wonderland," Jefferson gritted out as he moved directly behind her and raked his eyes over her reflection. He couldn't find the proper words to express his anger and pity for his wife.

_This_ was what had changed her.

It took a few moments before Alice felt strong enough to open her eyes, and they hardened as soon as she did, "At least I can remember how I got them now. It was confusing when they couldn't be explained."

Alice's body was littered with scars from long since healed wounds and burns – most of which looked like a size variance of the one at her throat: nearly faded, but present enough to still emotionally sting. They were down her torso and waist, over her biceps and thighs. There were dozens of markings along her skin. "The Queen of Hearts liked to wait for one wound to heal, and then attack it again. It was her favorite game – much more preferred than croquet. She usually didn't inflict the punishment herself, but when she did..."

She bit down on her bottom lip as tears of disgust welled in her eyes, "I'm not as beautiful as the day you met me. That is painfully obvious."

Jefferson spun Alice around so that her back slammed against the edge of the dresser, "Stop." He dipped his head down to take her in a hard kiss as his hands gripped her shoulders. "You're beautiful. You're strong. You stayed alive." He dropped down to his knees to press his lips to every mark and imperfection that littered her skin.

"J," It was so rare that Alice would call him by only his initial that Jefferson paused to look up. It meant she was vulnerable. It meant she knew what he was trying to get across. One letter meant so much. "Stand up."

Jefferson pushed himself to his feet willingly and grasped onto Alice's hand to pull her back towards the bed, "I got my point across."

Alice rolled her eyes as she released his hand and crawled through the canopy – holding back a sigh of pleasure her body melted into the bed, "Yes, you did." Jefferson flicked the light off and chuckled with pride. He kicked his jeans off so that he was left in only boxers and a cotton shirt before climbing inside after her.

It was almost funny how easily they fell into one another's arms in an old familiar way. Jefferson rested flat on his back with Alice curled into his side and her head tucked into the curve of his shoulder.

He turned his eyes downwards and spoke with a soft voice, "I need to know that you don't hate me for what I've done."

"It's a fine line between hate and what I'm feeling," Alice admitted as she trailed her fingers lightly over his stubbled jaw. "However, you're on the right side of that line. I don't respect what you did, but after having time to think… I really do understand it." She pressed a soft kiss under his chin. "I still love you, Jefferson. I can get passed what you did to Belle in time."

"You're amazing," Jefferson was thankful that Alice couldn't see his eyes, for they were full of worry. Belle wasn't the worst of his transgressions. Recently, he had done things far worse. He couldn't stand the thought of what would happen when she found out – he wouldn't be foolish enough to think that the events would never come to light.

It wouldn't be pretty.

* * *

**I'm so grateful for the reviews and alerts I've gotten for this story. It seriously brightens my day. Keep it up & thanks!**


	6. Notes

_I have someone to see._  
_I'm sure you already know who._  
_I thought you could use some time with Grace to yourself._  
_There is money in the top drawer of the dresser._  
_I'll be back later._  
_I love you._  
**-Jefferson**

Jefferson left the house early the next morning with a note left on his pillow for Alice to find.

It was just past the break of dawn as he walked through the town, so he was shocked to find that the streets were shockingly packed. Even stranger, it appeared that everyone was heading in the same direction of the woods.

It wasn't his original plan, but curiosity got the best of him.

Jefferson lingered at the back of the crowd in a nearly hidden position so that he could observe without disruption. There had to have been over fifty people crammed into the small opening of the forest, with four key figures present at the top of the hill.

Princess Snow and Prince James stood front and center, with Emma and Henry not far behind them sitting together on the chopped trunk of a tree. Jefferson smirked as he realized this was exactly where he needed to be – in a group of people who wanted Regina to suffer just as much as he did.

"Regina must be taken down!" Geppetto yelled out as he looked over at August – who had been saved when the curse dissolved – with a frail smile.

Granny nodded, "She took everything from us!"

James took a step forward and silenced everyone with a simple gesture of his hand, "We understand your anger. The Queen put us through 28 years of misery. It will require planning and a careful hand to take her down now that her magic has returned – even if she is alone now."

"How do you know she has it back?" Red called from the front of the crowd.

"Her home is protected," Snow announced as she clasped onto James' hand. "Her magic is fresh and strong. It's impenetrable right now without making sure our forces are their strongest." She turned her eyes back towards Emma and a smile plucked at the corner of her lips. "She took our love. She will feel our pain."

Henry smiled up at Emma from underneath the arm slung around his shoulder – she looked proud and overwhelmed at the same time. It was understandable. She had discovered magic, gained her son back and discovered that she really was the daughter of fairytale royalty.

It was a lot to handle.

Emma looked down at Henry and pressed a kiss to the top of his head before looking back at James and Snow with a nod, "We'll get her."

The gathering didn't last long before everyone broke apart to take to their daily responsibilities – something that Prince James insisted on. With everything that was falling apart and coming together, the people of Storybrooke needed to maintain some sense of normalcy otherwise things would be bound to go into chaos.

Jefferson leapt out of the woods just moments before everyone else did. He needed to see what was keeping Regina from the close to rioting townspeople.

* * *

"You must think I look pretty silly," Alice commented with a slightly flustered sigh.

Grace giggled with a shake of her head, "Of course not. You know all of these things; you just have to get… uh…"

"Introduced to them?" Alice offered as she rubbed at her temples, trying to dispel a small headache.

"Exactly," Grace nodded.

Mother and daughter spent the next hour going over every device in the house that Alice didn't know quite how to work. It seemed that the existence and knowledge of all of the things – electricity to simple household devices – were in her mind, she just never had to opportunity to encounter them.

Thankfully Grace was a brilliant teacher and Alice was quick to catch on.

Had she been deprived of all current knowledge, she would have been curled into a fetal position in tears. It didn't take long before all things present flowed through her head and she was on the same level as everyone else – it was quite like magic the way it hit her all at once.

"Mommy?" Grace came bounding down the stairs after changing out of her pajamas and into a clean pair of clothes.

Alice tilted her head up from where she was sitting patiently on the couch. She and Grace had made the decision to roam through Storybrooke for the day with several destinations in mind thanks to the money stashed in her pockets – the most important place being a clothing store, since Alice was still confined to the smallest of Jefferson's items. A pair of jeans cinched tightly with a belt and a long sleeved shirt tied at the waist was not the most flattering things she would ever wear, "Yes, darling?"

"Papa always used to help with my hair, but," Grace stuttered a bit as she bridged the distance between them. "I used to wonder if it would be different if I had a Mother to do it."

"I would be honored," Alice beamed to settle Grace's nerves as she motioned for her to take a seat next to her on the couch. "Don't ever feel nervous to ask me for anything." Alice shifted slightly so that she was directly behind Grace and let out a shaking laugh as she ran her fingers through her daughters hair after taking a handful of pins to place in her lap. "Let me guess. The way Papa did your hair was running a comb through it. It always hung long and wavy, with no more than a single simple braid."

Grace gasped, "How did you know?"

"It was the way he did my hair when I was sick and I couldn't do it on my own," Alice said with a small chuckle as she wove her fingers in a delicate pattern. "He's a brilliant man, but hair never was his strong suit. He stuck with what he knew."

It was actually quite sweet that Jefferson held onto small things like that when it came to raising Grace.

"Everything is confusing," Grace whispered.

Alice tilted her head slightly, "The memories?"

"Yes," Grace answered in a small voice. "As I dreamt, there were so many things that came and faded away. I have everything from before with Papa and the one from when you saved us." She stopped for a moment. "It's the time in Storybrooke that is fuzzy. I remember everything over the past couple of months, but the rest was like a distant dream."

"You're young," Alice said in response. "It's not strange that things would be different in your head. You'll retain what's important, I'm sure."

"I'm okay with not having it..."

"So why do you sound so sad, dear?"

Grace blushed as she answered, "I hoped I would remember other things from when I was a baby. We thought you were… you were _dead_. I never had any memories of you like I did with Papa."

"Oh," Alice breathed out with a small frown. "How about I tell you some stories while we're out today making new memories?"

"Really?"

"Really," Alice smiled. "And… there." She slid one final pin into Grace's hair before pulling her hands back and getting to her feet. "Go see how that looks."

Grace jumped up and went to a low hanging mirror in the adjoining hallway, "Wow." A soft Grecian braid went around her head like a band, with a few stray pieces hanging out to frame Grace's forehead and cheeks. It was nothing like she had ever had. "I love it!"

Alice tied her own hair back in a low bun as she pulled on a black scarf and helped Grace into a soft blue sweater, "Now, let's go see if we can make me look half as pretty as you do."

* * *

Jefferson lingered outside Regina's house for a while, just staring and fuming.

A presence circled overhead, and he could feel the darkness radiating off of it is waves.

"Regina!" He bellowed out from as close as he could get to the house. "I know you can hear me!"

"Of course she can," A low, gruff voice responded. "Sister can hear every word we say. She's just being a coward!"

Jefferson looked down at the shorter man who moved away from the dwindling group of others who were watching the house in anger, "You are?"

"The name's Grumpy," The dwarf responded as he rubbed at his beard. "She's locked herself away. I had to see it for myself." He motioned to the group behind him. "They did, too."

"Yeah, well," Jefferson turned his eyes back to the house. "She won't be able to keep these enchantments up forever." He raised his voice again. "Magic has a price!"

"She did a number on you, huh?" Grumpy asked with a snort.

"We've been acquainted for a long time," Jefferson answered as his face flushed in anger. "She kept my wife and daughter from me. She deserves to suffer." At that moment, Jefferson caught sight of a curtain in one of the lower windows shift. "I know you're there! Show yourself, Regina!"

Grumpy shook his head and moved back towards the others with a final mutter of, "Good luck."

Regina never showed.

Instead, a sharp pulse of energy pushed through from her house to send everyone flying back over the hedges and into the street.

Jefferson ground his teeth together as he got to his feet with a wince.

This was war.

* * *

_I took Grace out shopping and to explore the town._  
_I'd like clothing of my own, along with other necessities._  
_Thank you for the money, it certainly makes things easier._  
_Grace said there is a good diner in town. I'll bring you back supper._  
_I love you._  
**-Alice**

Jefferson found the not long after he returned home and had been biding his time in the hours since. He contemplated going to town to seek them, but finally decided against it. He missed his daughter like he would miss air. However, he had years with Grace that Alice had only been able to dream about.

He owed her that much to keep his distance for the day.

It was shortly after sunset that Jefferson found himself lying on his back on the couch with his legs draped over the armrest and a week old copy of The Daily Mirror held up to skim through. About halfway through the paper, the front door clicked open and laughter filled the house.

It was a sound that caused Jefferson's heart to beat a little faster.

"Papa!" Grace yelled out merely a second before diving onto Jefferson's lap.

He let out an _oomph_ as he propped himself up on his elbows, "Did you have a good outing with Mom, my dear Grace?"

The child gave an eager nod, "Oh, yes! We brought you dinner and bought lots of new things! She let me help pick out a few dresses for her."

"I'm sure they look wonderful," Jefferson smiled as he turned to look around. "Where is she?"

Grace shrugged, "She was right behind me. Maybe she went to the kitchen?" She climbed off of Jefferson's lap and raced out of the room and out of sight. It wasn't until she was no longer visible that she let out a scream. "Mommy!"

Jefferson was on his feet in a flash, racing towards the sound of Grace's voice – which _did_ lead him to the kitchen, "No."

Alice was flat against the linoleum floor, her eyes rolled back and blood trickling down from one of her nostrils. A container from Granny's diner lay spilt out beside her waist.

Jefferson's heart dropped.

He just got her back. He couldn't lose her again.


	7. Coma

Three days had passed and Alice had yet to wake.

Dr. Eric – formerly Whale – couldn't place a reason for her coma. There had been no physical triggers.

The simplest explanation was _magic_.

Jefferson sat dutifully at her bedside for most hours of the day, when he wasn't consoling a broken down Grace – who divided her time between sitting at the hospital and wandering around town to clear her head with Belle at her side.

Belle had been a godsend. She had been all too willing to help the girl while her best friend lay comatose in the hospital bed.

Jefferson tensed as Alice's eyes twitched under the lids once again and let out a low sigh as he gripped her hand, "You cannot do this to me. You can't do this to Grace." He placed a soft kiss on her fingers as his eyes trailed over the IV bag and machines connecting down to the inside of her elbows. "Unacceptable. You need to wake up. I don't know where you are in your head, but you need to wake up. I'm getting desperate here."

"Jefferson?"

He spun around at the sound of a somewhat confused female voice, "Oh, it's you. I see you finally believe now."

Emma crossed her arms over her chest as she – with Henry lingering behind, book in hand – stepped forward, "I do. You disappeared after…" Her words trailed off as she glanced down to Henry for a brief moment. "Our meeting."

Jefferson quirked a small smile of knowing, "You got the hat to work. Briefly, but it did."

Emma's eyes widened for a moment and she made a facial expression showing that she was obviously proud of herself, "Oh. Well." She removed her hand from Henry's shoulder and stepped forward to drop her voice to a whisper. "I get it now. I thought I would never see him again and I almost lost it. I understand, sort of."

Jefferson muttered an apology before he looked past Emma and his eyes brightened just slightly as his hand slipped from Alice's, "I got her back." Emma turned her head in time to see Grace walk into the room with two bottles of water in her hands.

"Hey, Paige," Henry smiled, before it faltered slightly. "Oh, wait."

"Hi, Henry," The girl laughed softly – and both of the parents would have sworn a blush crossed her cheeks, "It's Grace, by the way." Grace moved over to Jefferson and handed him one of the bottles. "Here, Papa."

"Thank you," Jefferson breathed out as he set it to the side and placed a kiss to her forehead, before looking back to Emma. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking on things," Emma answered as she shot a sympathetic look to Alice. "Who is she?"

"She's my wife."

"Alice," Henry gasped as he looked at the chart at the foot of her bed. He looked at Grace – who was staring at the ground with a frown – to Jefferson, who gave a small nod. "Wow."

"What is it, Henry?" Emma asked as she watched him flip through his book.

He shot his eyes up, "Seriously? He's the Hatter! That makes her…" Henry finally stopped flipping and turned the book so that she could see a painted picture of Alice falling down a dark hole. "_Alice_."

"Alice in Wonderland," Emma choked out. "How am I even surprised anymore? Wait, Alice and the Hatter didn't get married in the version I read. She was like, 7."

"You read the wrong one," Jefferson said in a dark tone as Grace settled in a second chair. "Not all things are as accurate as _history books_. She was a teenager when we met and most certainly old enough for it not to have been crude."

"What's wrong with her?" Henry asked as he took a step forward and Emma spoke at the same time with a, "What happened?"

"No one knows. She was fine when you broke the curse. The next night she just collapsed. She's been like this since. It's not medical, as far as they can tell. It's magical and not the good kind. I haven't found anyone that can fix it."

Jefferson kept to himself that he had two ideas of who could attempt to fix it, but he didn't want to make a deal with either of them – especially since one was on his hit list.

Henry looked at Grace with a sad smile, "I'm sure she'll wake up."

"How can you be?"

"Good has to win. We can't lose any more good guys."

Jefferson smirked and looked back to Alice, leaning forward so that his lips could brush against her ear, "Do you hear that? You're a good guy. It's time to wake up, Alice." He let his eyes drift shut for a moment. "Where are you in there?"

* * *

_"Wake up, Alice… Wake up."_

Alice twitched slightly as the distorted words echoed overhead. She could barely understand them – they were so far away and twisted, almost like a foreign language in the little that she could hear.

"Are you listening to me? Alice! Pay attention!"

Her long hair whipped around her face as Alice spun her head around to face the speaker, "I'm sorry. I heard something and… I'm listening."

Byron pursed his lips together, "You need to be ready. The war is coming." He threw one of the many teacups on the table against the ground, smirking as it shattered against the darkness below. "Ha!"

Alice let out a snort, "You're insane."

"Insane is a very fluid term," Elijah looked up with a wink.

Alice looked at her two old friends with a smile. Byron was a strange fellow, with a personality that shifted at the drop of a hat. Mostly human, his only feature that stated otherwise were the long brown ears that hung to his shoulders when not standing at attention or tucked under a cap. Elijah, however, was a different story. He was a mouse the height of a drinking glass – stealthy, quick and containing wisdom that far outweighed his size. He was a man once, or so he said.

The Queen feared them, so she changed them.

This was Alice's army.

"You're right," She smiled. "Everyone is a little bonkers here."

Elijah gave a small nod as he swished his tail through the air, "She'll be looking for you and Regina." He saw that Alice flinched at the name. "I know, my dear."

"You'll have to repress those thoughts," Bryon grunted as he dropped a few sugar cubes into his new cup of scalding tea. "You need strength, not distraction."

"I know. She can smell weakness," Alice repeated with a scowl. "I don't understand how she got out."

"None of us do," Elijah said as he trotted up Alice's arm to rest on the edge of her shoulder. "We've been trying for years."

"She's more powerful than we knew," Byron threw a saucer across the table in a fit of anger. "She kept us out of there for years!" He dropped his head against the table with a huff and an over exaggerated cry. "We tried so hard for the both of you-u-u!"

Alice cocked an eyebrow as she reached over to stroke one of his ears, "We don't hold it against you. Well, I don't. I assume Jefferson would feel the same." Byron shook his head without looking up. "You're helping now. That's what matters."

"He's being more dramatic than the Queen herself," Elijah scoffed with a whisper into Alice's ear, which earned him a playful scowl. "What?"

"I can't be the voice of reason here, boys! Man up and help me so I can get out of here!"


	8. Awake

"You never told me how I got here…" Alice mused as she shot a glance down at Elijah.

The mouse shook his head, "That's because we do not know." He glanced at the shifted reality around him. "I do not know how I got here, or Byron. It's only us in your head."

"I think you're both here because I wouldn't want anyone else from Wonderland," She smiled as she twirled her finger around the tip of Elijah's tail. "I need you both."

"And yet you _marry_ Jefferson," Byron finally cut in with a shake of his head. "I don't see the appeal."

"She likes normal sized ears," Elijah squeaked out as he dove out of the way of a foot aiming towards him. "Oi!"

Byron scowled, "At least I'm not a rodent."

"Jefferson is a beautiful man. Don't be jealous because he found me first," Alice giggled as she hooked her hand around Byron's arm. "You remember everything you need to pack, right?"

"Yes," Byron answered as he tapped at his temple. "It's all up here. I know what we need and where we need to go."

"You're certain it's the right location?" Elijah asked as he scurried to the top of Byron's shoe to hitch a ride. "It'll take us where we need to go?"

"I'm… mostly certain," Alice cringed. "It should work without fail. It doesn't seem like it would, with all of the realities shifted and everything. But, we have no choice but to hope. I need you. I need the things you can bring. We'll get you both there."

"I hope that you're right… Oh, we're here. It looks like it opened back up."

Alice glanced through the trees and let out a sigh of relief. Underneath a rather large mushroom was a portal of sorts that had shot her out several days before – it had been almost a week, if she recalled properly. When it spit her out, she fought to get back through to no avail. It wasn't until Byron and Elijah found her that she realized that there might be a reason it closed behind her.

With a sigh, Alice released Byron's arm and reached down to scoop Elijah into her hand to place on the half-rabbit's shoulder, "I will see you both soon. Be safe."

Byron placed a kiss on her cheek as Elijah made a small noise of understanding.

Alice turned back to the portal and with a deep breath, dove forward.

* * *

Jefferson was close to falling apart and even closer to wearing a hole in the floor around the hospital bed from his pacing.

It had been a week. Alice had been down for a week. It wasn't fair and far from acceptable.

There had been more than one moment that he considered going to Regina or Rumpelstiltskin to make a deal. It seemed that nothing else was working. Not every manner of creature in Storybrooke had their magic at full capacity yet, so it limited his options.

With a grunt, Jefferson fell down into the chair at her side and let his eyes trail around the room.

Grace was sitting across the room with Henry. Both were slumped down to the floor with their backs to the wall, Henry's book spread across their outstretched legs. Grace was flipping through different stories, but always got brought back to the ones involving her – the ones starring Jefferson and Alice.

"Mom told me about this one," Grace whispered as her fingers trailed over one of the drawings. "She got lost in the Queen's garden when she was running. She fell into a hedge and then she met Papa when he saved her…" She sniffled softly before turning to look at Henry. "Why do you think my Mom is a good guy?"

"It's a theory I have," Henry answered with a small shrug, and left it at that.

"That wasn't much of an answer," Grace laughed.

Henry's eyes widened, "You mean that you want me to explain?" Grace gave a nod of confusion. "Most people just don't ever want to listen. Well, now that I was right about the book they might listen, but – "

"Henry!" Grace said out in laughter. "Will you please tell me?"

Henry began to flip through to different pages of each of her parents' stories, pointing out certain lines and drawings, "I think your Mom is going to be like Emma. I think she's a… a piece of the puzzle. Like a part of the bigger picture to get things back the way that they're supposed to be."

"You mean… to get us out of Storybrooke?" Grace gasped when Henry nodded. "How?"

"I'm still working on that," Henry frowned. "But, reading the stories… something just doesn't fit. The Queen of Hearts was… it seemed like she was scared of your Mom. It doesn't make sense. I think she might have… _magic_."

Jefferson cocked an eyebrow at the conversation he was overhearing and how observant Henry was with what he read in that book. He always knew Alice was special, but… feared? That would have been a word he never would have used.

And magic? Yeah, no. _Well_…

"Hmph… no…"

Jefferson's eyes widened as his attention whipped back to Alice and saw her squirming on the bed, "Baby? C'mon, wake up!" Alice's eyelids were fluttering rapidly and her hands were clenched against the sheets as she muttered softly. Jefferson moved onto the bed at her side and pushed down on her arms lightly as a speckle of blood appeared on her lips after a fit of coughing. "No, no."

Dr. Eric ran in a moment later after Henry called for him, and slid passed Grace – who was waiting at the foot of the bed with wide eyes, "Let me through!"

Before he had a chance to assess, Alice shot up in her hospital bed and knocked Dr. Eric and Jefferson back with a rough push, "I'm awake!" Her eyes were wild, frantic and nearly glowing from how bright they were. Short, shallow pants left her lips, "It was… huh… where am I?"

Dr. Eric rubbed at his backside as he got to his feet, "You're in the hospital."

"You've been unconscious for a week," Jefferson finished as he pulled himself up with a wince. "When did you get so strong?"

"I thought it was a dream," Alice whispered as she finally started to settle her rapid pulse. She looked at Jefferson, who already had a bruise forming where his arm smashed into the wall. "I didn't… I don't know. I've never been… I'm sorry." She turned her eyes to Grace. "I'm so sorry, baby."

"I'm okay," Grace assured as she put on a brave face.

"How are you feeling?" Eric asked as he looked over her stats. "Everything seems to be leveled."

Alice shook him away, "I'm fine. I'm okay. Just… thank you, but I don't need the help. You should check on someone who does." She gave him the most genuine smile that she could manage. "Thank you, again."

The doctor nodded and left the room, leaving Alice with Jefferson, Grace and Henry. Alice didn't look at Jefferson as she got acquainted with the boy, and was quite surprised to find out just who he was and what bloodline he came from.

"Well," Henry pulled his book bag over his shoulder. "I should probably go. Mom – I mean, _Emma_ said she would pick me up about now for lunch at Granny's." He looked a little uncomfortable with what name he should use for her. "It was nice meeting you. I'll see you later, Grace."

"Actually," Alice interrupted before Henry reached the door. "Would your Mom mind an extra for lunch?"

"Uh, no. Why?"

Alice looked at Grace, "I need you to go with your friend, alright? Papa and I will meet you there, I promise."

Grace looked from Alice to Jefferson – who gave her a tense nod of approval, "You _really_ promise?"

"We'll be there," Alice nodded.

Jefferson watched Grace and Henry leave the room before turning his eyes down to Alice, "Do you want to explain what just happened?" Instead of a verbal response, he watched Alice pull the wires from her arms with no more than a blink and launch herself into his arms with a soft cry. "Alice? What is it?"

"It wasn't a dream," Alice whispered against his neck. "It happened. I was there."

Jefferson pulled back just slightly, "Where?"

"Wonderland."


	9. Visitors

"You were _where_?" Jefferson barked out as his eyes darkened.

"In my head," Alice breathed out. "I was in Wonderland. I was taken there. It was like… I don't know how to explain it." She gave a small shake of her head. "It wasn't actually Wonderland, of course. It was a dreamlike version… And Jefferson, I wasn't alone."

Jefferson immediately went to a place of worry, "The Queen."

"No!" Alice exclaimed. "Byron and Elijah were there. They were with me… _in my head_."

"Oh. Alright," Jefferson cleared his throat as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm happy you got to see them, but – "

"You can see them too!"

"Am I no longer the mad one in this relationship?" Jefferson asked as he glanced around the room. "Because, I see no one but you."

Alice scowled, "Neither of us is mad. I know that you can't see them right now – they aren't here yet."

"Yet?"

"I figured out how to get them here, I think," Alice smiled. "I worked it out."

"You worked out how to get them from Wonderland to here?" Jefferson looked skeptical. "That's impressive, but why? Why do you want them here?"

"It's not that I want them," Alice answered. "I need them. I'll explain when they're here." She looked to the ground and saw a duffle bag sitting by the bed. "Does that have anything for me in there?" Jefferson nodded and Alice was quick to open it and pull out a dark blue cotton dress and a black sweater, using only her hospital gown to maintain any sense of decency while she changed. As she slipped her feet into a pair of laced flats, she pulled herself completely out of the bed. "We need to get downstairs."

"Down…?" Everything seemed to click all at once in Jefferson's head. "The looking glass – that's how you figured it out. It's going to let out in the ward downstairs." Alice gave a small nod and Jefferson lifted the bag over his shoulder with one hand and extended the other towards her. "Let's go."

It was a short walk before they were through the locked doors and down in the basement where the mental facility was hidden away. There were no longer nurses or staff lingering about, and the few patients – _prisoners_ – that had been locked away were gone, if the open cells doors were any indication.

"How long do we wait?" Jefferson asked as he leaned back against a wall and dropped the bag by his feet.

"It shouldn't be long. They knew to hurry," Alice spoke before moving in front of her husband and placing her hands on either side of his waist. She scanned his face with her eyes, which were still shimmering out from the dark circles underneath them – which matched the ones around Jefferson's. "Have you slept at all?"

"I was more focused on getting Grace to sleep," Jefferson admitted as Alice pressed her body into his. "I've nodded off enough to keep me able to stay on my feet."

Alice brushed her thumb over the hollowed out area under his eyes, "Which wasn't enough." She let out a sigh. "I don't know how it happened. I'm sorry. You and Grace… I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't… We're both okay," Jefferson tried to assure as he captured her hands in his. "We're more worried about you than you are about us." He leaned his head down so that it was closer to hers. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Jefferson," Alice shook her head. "You… Will you kiss me? Please?"

"That wasn't an answer," Jefferson frowned.

"I know, but it's what I need. It's not _all_ that I need," Alice blushed momentarily. "Ignoring that, I could really use it. I love you and I want you to kiss me."

Jefferson glowered for a moment before freeing his hands and cupping Alice's cheeks, "You're wicked. I hope you know that."

Alice smirked with a nod.

After a small shake of his head, Jefferson leaned in and took her lips in a gentle kiss. It was far from the hard, passionate kisses that they usually shared. This was sweet and soft and full of desperation.

The kiss made Jefferson nervous.

Alice was fiery and full of spirit. This kiss was full of worry and fear.

Jefferson didn't like it one bit, and out of his own troubled spirit, deepened it by spinning her around so that Alice's back was pressed against the wall. He held back a sigh of relief as Alice complied with the change. Alice slipped her arms around his waist, her fingertips digging into the base of Jefferson's spine. Jefferson grinned as his teeth nipped at her bottom lip and he moved his hands from her face down to wrap around the back of her neck.

"Ahem! I would appreciate _not_ having to see the conception of your next child!"

"Oh, please. Let them have their moment!"

Jefferson let out a low groan as he pulled his head up. Alice gave him a small smile of apology before they turned their heads in unison towards their visitors. Jefferson quirked his lips as he spoke in a dry tone, "Are you still jealous, Byron?"

Byron narrowed his eyes before looking to Alice, "I _really_ don't see the appeal – all dark and brooding."

"It drew me in. What can I say?" Alice chuckled as she slipped away from Jefferson to take Byron in a hug – one that felt much more real than the one in her dreamland. A small frown crossed her features as Elijah scurried from Byron's pocket to her shoulder. "I was hoping you would change back."

"So was I, dear," Elijah huffed as he nestled down in the open space between her hair and throat.

"The magic is here," Jefferson reminded them after giving a nod towards Elijah. "It would have changed you if it was not." He looked to Byron and both men finally broke out with smiles. "Brother."

"Just nearly," Byron agreed as they quickly embraced. "It's been too long, friend. I am sorry for your hard road."

"You live in Wonderland," Jefferson said with a shake of his head. "To be honest, the madness and un-aging has been so similar that I felt I was still there. The road has been hard for us all – just, Alice and I a bit more."

"Wonderland has been quite pleasant, actually," Elijah declared as his tail curled around one of Alice's blonde locks. "Alice was not able to experience it in her dreams, but things are quite different. We're here to keep it that way."

Alice dropped her eyes with a whisper, "I hadn't had a chance to give him the details of why you were coming."

"You did say that you would explain when they were here," Jefferson growled out as he crossed his arms over his chest. "That time is now."

"The White Queen has control of most of the land. The Queen of Hearts half of Wonderland has remained untouched for years," Byron informed him. "It's like a museum."

Jefferson felt his jaw drop in wonder, "What happened? Is she dead?"

"J," Alice darted her tongue over her lips. "Do you remember that fire poker I showed you?" Jefferson gave a tense nod. "As I told you, it was the Queens – it was in Wonderland." Jefferson made a move to question, but Alice shook her head. "I asked Rumpelstiltskin how it could have gotten here from there. It couldn't. It had to have been in our realm for it to get out."

Jefferson's attitude flipped in a heartbeat. His words were slow to come out, and sharply passed for effect, "You're telling me that the Queen of Hearts is… in _this_ world." The three gave curt nods. "This is never going to end, is it?"

"It appears not, my friend," Elijah answered. "We have discovered things in our years. We have reason to think she has been more frozen than the rest of you – that she was stuck between worlds until the clock began to tick again here. But now, she's free."

"You're here to stop her?" Jefferson huffed.

"Not exactly," Byron chewed on his lips.

"They're here to help _me_ stop her," Alice told him with a tight lipped frown.

Jefferson felt some of Henry's words cross through his mind, "She fears you. You're a piece of the puzzle."

Alice nodded, "I can't do it alone. There is an ally I need in order to stop her."

Byron and Elijah both turned nervous as Jefferson asked, "Who?"

"Queen Regina."


	10. Family

Jefferson had a bit of a breakdown at the news that his wife wanted to enlist Queen Regina for help. The _same_ Regina that was going to be under attack by the majority of Storybrooke – excluding some of her former guards, who Jefferson had heard were back in her service. Jefferson suspected her magic was back at work.

That was beside the point.

If Jefferson had any say in the situation, he would have chosen to lock Alice away to keep her from the ridiculous plan forming in her head.

Too bad for him, he had no say in the matter. He was _only_ her husband, after all. Hmph.

What made the entire thing worse was the fact that Alice wouldn't tell him why she needed Regina.

Well, it was more like she _couldn't_ tell him.

Every time that Jefferson would ask, Alice would clam up and attempt to change the subject… or she would just leave the room until she settled down.

There was one time when Byron and Elijah attempted to answer and Jefferson was close to the truth. That ended in Elijah scurrying away in fear while Alice held Byron to a wall by his throat with a sharp look in her eyes.

The pair didn't attempt to answer again.

Alice left the topic alone for as much as she could over the next few days, just wanting to spend as much time as she could with Grace. From morning to night, she rarely left the child's side. Even in sleep, when both would be worn out from the day's activities, Alice and Grace would curl up together on the couch until Jefferson came to move them.

They looked like the picturesque family that they had never been allowed to be – Father, Mother, Daughter… and two crazy Uncles.

Grace was taken with Byron and Elijah almost immediately – once she got over the shock of them, of course. They became the newest partners for her tea parties, which they enjoyed immensely. With Byron's ever changing persona, Grace was constantly entertained.

It was barely over a week when Alice came down in the middle of the day looking far sturdier than Jefferson had ever seen her. Grace was being watched by Byron and Elijah after Jefferson put her down for a nap. He was leaning against the mantle when Alice made her presence know, and he turned with a small gasp, "What is it?"

Alice had her hair in a loose braid down her back to allow her features to appear sharp and defined. Her makeup – one thing she thoroughly enjoyed purchasing in this new day and age – was intricate and carefully painted on, almost making her appear like that of a fairy. A pair of skintight black pants clung to her thighs, tucked into heavy boots of the same color. Her torso was wrapped in a flowing top the shade of blood covered her torso and fully exposed the scar around her throat.

The thing that topped off her look of menace was the fact that the Queen of Hearts poker was firmly grasped one of her hands.

Alice gave a dark smile – something reminiscent of the smile's that Jefferson wore after he lost both her and Grace, "It's time to see Regina."

* * *

Jefferson couldn't help but steal glances at his wife as they walked through the town and down the long stretch of street to reach Regina's home.

Alice was a far cry – physically and mentally – from who she was.

Jefferson could perfectly recall every detail about Alice when they met. She was open and carefree – an attitude that matched her light blue baby doll dress and windblown curls. Her eyes sparkled with every word and laugh. She didn't speak much about her family or where she was from. She only said that her dreams were too big for her life, and now that she had seen true fantasy she would never be going back.

He should have asked more questions.

Jefferson had to understand that Alice was no longer a girl. She was a woman who had been through the darkest of trials and tribulations. They were the kinds of things that were bound to change a person, regardless of who they were.

Had she been the Alice of old, she wouldn't have fit with the Jefferson that he was now. They were both damaged and changed. The only thing that pulled the darkness from them was Grace. Without her, they would have constantly appeared as they did now.

Dark. Powerful. Scarred.

"Jefferson," Alice's voice cut through the silence between them. "I'm normally not opposed to your staring, but it's not feeling particularly pleasant this time."

"It wasn't intentional," Jefferson admitted as he tightened his grip on her free hand. "I was lost in my thoughts of how things have changed."

Alice tilted her eyes towards Jefferson without questioning his thoughts – for they were hers as well, "We'll be back to that one day. I have faith."

"You were never a girl of faith," Jefferson countered.

Alice shrugged, "It seems like it can't hurt to have now."

As the couple neared Regina's residence, the air around them thickened like poisonous smog. Alice was thankful that the other residents in town were not there for the day. This wasn't something that she wanted to explain to Prince James or Princess Snow.

It wouldn't have been the simplest of explanations.

Jefferson pulled at the scarf from around his neck and tossed it to the ground in a fit, as if it was choking him, "Are you going to explain things to me now?"

"It's all about to be revealed," Alice said dryly. "Don't be afraid; I'm further from what you remember than you previously thought."

Jefferson opened his mouth to question, but let it drop shut at her next actions.

Alice strode forward up the walkway as two guards emerged from inside the home – both unarmed, but built like houses. Jefferson vaguely recognized them from one of his rare stints in town as construction workers. They weren't major players like the others from Henry's book.

He wanted to advance to help her fend off an attack aimed towards the both of them, but soon found it unnecessary.

It was unlike anything Jefferson ever could have expected.

Alice moved with the poker – which seemed better to call a weapon now – as if it was an extension of her arm. The end slashed through the throat of one man before the other grabbed her from behind. The most damage she obtained with an elbow to the center of her spine before she was able to flip their positions, and the sharp end of her weapon stabbed straight into his heart.

Jefferson was stiff as the two bodies hit the ground and Alice turned back around with a splatter of blood across her face, "You have been keeping secrets."

"Are you repulsed?" Alice asked in a quiet voice – as if what just happened had yet to sink in.

"No," Jefferson shook his head with a slight laugh. "I'm worried."

Alice quirked her lip, "Don't worry about me. This is all part of the puzzle." She paid no attention to the staining to her cheeks as she looked back at the house. "That was fun, _Your Majesty_!" Alice's voice was full of so much sarcasm that it nearly hurt to hear. "Since I would rather not do that all day, how about you open up? It's been a while."

It wasn't long before the door swung open and Regina came gliding out with a look of irritation, "Jefferson." She turned her eyes to meet her caller. "Hello, Alice."

Jefferson scowled as he moved up behind his wife with a small whisper of, "I hope this is worth it." He lifted his gave to Regina. "I'm here for Alice. But don't forget that you and I have unfinished business and I would be happy to have your head… should it remain intact in time for me to take it."

"I'll remember that," Regina sneered before turning to the blonde. "Not that the reunion isn't lovely, but I have more important things to do. What do you want?"

Alice smirked as her eyes darkened, "Have you forgotten already?"

"Forgotten what?" Regina asked through a clenched jaw.

"There's nothing _more important_ than family."


	11. Mother

"There are things _far_ more important than family, Alice," Regina practically hissed as her eyes darkened – possibly with thoughts of Henry.

"Oh, that's not true," Alice shot back in a high voice as she took a step forward. "Now is the most important time for family." Regina turned to go back in the house and Alice's tone hardened. "You locked me up, Regina. You left me to madness. The least you could do is let me warn you of what's to come. You're a horrible person, but I'm not."

"Fine," Regina clasped her hands together as she whipped back around and offered no remorse for locking the girl away. "Let's hear it."

"I need to know something first," Alice declared in a no nonsense voice as Jefferson's arms wrapped around her middle. "Did you put me in a coma? I was confined to a hospital bed for a week."

Regina cocked up an eyebrow, "No, but I'm disappointed in whoever did. I would have made it stick."

Jefferson growled out a noise, "Haven't you noticed that none of your magic _sticks_, Regina?"

Alice cut in before either of them had the opportunity to engage in verbal battle, "Well, I must say that I'm surprised. I thought it would have been you."

"Are you going to get to the point, or am I supposed to be content with idle chitchat?" Regina asked.

"In my coma I was in Wonderland," Alice stated and watched the sneer on Regina's lips sharpen as she twirled the poker between her fingers. "Guess who I found out isn't there anymore? You want to take a wild guess of who is in Storybrooke?"

Regina's face fell for a split second, "That's not possible."

"That was what I thought," Jefferson stated in a hollow voice. "I was wrong."

"You know what else I wouldn't have thought possible?" Alice asked with a hidden pang of anger in her voice. "Who the Queen of Hearts _really_ was – that's what shouldn't have been possible!"

Jefferson was glad for his hold on Alice, because something seemed to click in her head and she attempted to thrash forward towards Regina – who almost looked sympathetic, "You know who she is? Why does that matter?"

"I didn't think you'd ever have to know," Regina admitted as the women ignored Jefferson.

"I can't believe you kept it a secret," Alice had a few tears smudging at the heavy makeup around her eyes. They were something she had been holding in for days now. "I understand now why she hated me so. Did she? Did she know why she chose to make me live in hell for years? Did she understand why she considered me a threat?"

Regina gave a hard nod, "Yes. I think she did. She's smarter than you would know."

"You bitch," Alice spat out. "You're a cold, heartless _monster_. If I didn't need your help to kill her, I'd take your head for myself with pride for what you have caused us - all of us!"

"I'd like to see you try," Regina grinned darkly. "Who says I need your help? I can kill her on my own."

"Obviously not," Alice shot back as she continued to pull on Jefferson's hold. "It's written in the stars, Regina. We have to work together. And trust me; I like it no more than you do."

"Excuse me!" Jefferson interrupted with a yell. "Will one of you please pull me out of the dark? What am I not being told? Who is she?"

Alice let out a laugh as she went limp in Jefferson's arms, "Isn't it obvious?" She leaned back into his chest as the end of the poker tapped against the concrete. "Who is the one person Regina would keep a secret of? It should have been apparent. I should have seen it." Her lips curled. "_Cora_."

Jefferson looked passed Alice – who was in her own little world of muttering an angry string of words – to stare at Regina with narrowed eyes, "Cora? Cora is the Queen of Hearts?"

"Why else would she have had my Father?" Regina waved her hand through the air. "You're daft."

"I assumed her to be dead," Jefferson stated coldly.

Regina flipped her hair back from her face, "I didn't correct anyone when they did. You don't age in Wonderland like you do elsewhere. Why do you think she chose that of all places to run?"

That was a twist he had not expected. "Your Mother is the Queen of Hearts," Jefferson breathed out as he looked up at the sky.

Without looking at one another, Alice and Regina answered at the same time, "Yes, she is."

* * *

**It's a short filler chapter and I'm sorry that this is all I'm posting after having not for a while! I've had a lot going on and haven't been able to write, but I wanted to get something out. However, the next chapter will be of a normal length and will make some sense of things.**


End file.
